Valestos/Section One
General Rp Area: The Wu Shi Academy A Knight's New Home Part 2 Knight sat in the center training yard, slightly hovering off of the ground, his eyes closed and his breathing, calm. He was meditating, waiting for those he invited to come to him. He had news and a new home to show off. Bastion reappears "and i'm back, so whats the big reveal knight? so much so you flew off the moon?" Knight laughs slightly, standing up, "Well, I've come to terms with what I have done to subject my inner evil and my inner primal, I thought it's time someone else should know, so they can pass on the knowledge if needed." "oh you mean you finally worked that out? well feel free to impart that knowledge and be sure to share it with the order as well" Knight looked into Bastion's eyes, the tone suddenly shifting. "Bastion, what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean kiddy shit like "One's a person and one's an animal" or "One has two legs and one has four." If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king? There's only one answer. Instinct. In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles and power. They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies. Deep, deep within our bodies lie the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies... So, I decided to become the King, I accepted my instict, my bloodlust. I accepted the Evil within me and forced it to subject, to be the horse." He grinned slightly. "so you finally took note of the underlying meaning in my lessons of acceptance, you have to be willing to accept yourself as if you dont and conflict yourself then the turmoil means you are not under yuor own power and its a good thing you have come to accept it. I'm not gonna lie your view could still do with some work but what is important ot know you know" "It may have taken a while but I've finally understood the meaning of combat" He smiled, "I love the thrill of battle, but I hate those who use it as evil" He sniffs the air slightly, "About two days, they should be here by then" "good at least you aknowledge an enjoyment of battle as admitedly it is fun, to be honest knight from a knowledge stand point i think we have reached the peak of what i can teach you, obviously there is always a new peak of strength to attain but as a fighter i am proud to say you are more than ready to go and develop yourself as a warrior" "Understood Sensei, it is my time to bring the next generation of warriors" Student VS Sensei II: The Aftermath Nero slowly wakes after having passed out. He found himself inside one of the rooms of the Wu Shi Academy and with a lot of pain running all through his body. "Ooowww" He slowly sits up, enduring the pain, "That bloody hurt." "speak for yourself at least you didn't get disintergrated" Bastion is sat behind him "even without pain receptors feeling yourself breaking into atoms was not a fun experience, but that certianly is some power you were packing there im proud of the progress you made on your own" Nero smiled slightly, "Thank you Sensei, I've been working on that attack the entire time I was training" He starts to slowly stand, feeling a lot pain. He looked over to a bag in the corner of the room, "Uh, Sensei, can you fetch that bag for me please?" "hmm this one?" he goes over and picks up the bag bringing it to him "there you go" He took the bag and pulled out a senzu bean, eating it and regaining his strength. He got up, stretching his arms and legs, cracking his neck. "Ah, much better" He looked around, sniffing the air slightly before noticing something strange. "Hey, do you sense that?" Bastion concentrates seeming to be constantly losing it "its strange there is something but i can't quite pick up on its like its Ki but not a type of ki i understand" "I can barely sense it, its energy is similar to my own but... Fractured, it has no power level but something else" Nero paused, waiting a moment, "Its heading straight for us" He looked at Bastion, a sign of worry covering his face. "whatever it is must have been drawn by our fight, if we cant sense it we don't know what it could do and that could be danagerous" "Indeed" He looks around, "We may need some back up, just in case, he may be too powerful for the two of us" "i'll call upon the order seeing as this fits the edict Ichiro set out to a T" he places his finger to his ear creating a mental conduit "fighters of the Novissimis order on planet Vastelos we have detected a great threat heading this way myself and Nero are on route to engage but we need support" Rp Area: The Black Citadel A Knight's New Home Part 3 Knight sat on the steps leading into the main all of his home, waiting for Zeou & Bastion, tapping his foot lightly against the ground. From behind Knight hears the familiar voice that is Bastions "so whats next on our little whirlwind tour?" "Hey guys." Kai says as he lands next to them. "Aye, welcome to The Black Citadel, once home to the primal family and my current residence" He smiled, standing up and walking up to a door, "Shall we?" "sounds grandiose but yeah sure lets" he follows knights lead 'A God Among Mortals' Early morning, dark sky and freezing winds. Toko steps out of his rock, he proceeds to fall down the mountain causing an avalanche to land on top of him, after a few seconds his top half pops out of the snow, by the fact all of his scars are on show it is clear that he is naked aside from the bandage over his eyes "AHHHHHHHHHHH THAT WAS COLD!" he shouts causing another snow drift to land on him, a muffled scream can be heard, he leaps out of the snow back into the rock, coming back out with his normal clothes with the addition of a scarf "I'm a desert guy... This sucks Titan why would you bring me here? May as well get shelter in there" he shudders and steps out into the snow walking towards the castle not far away, He puts some oil on his Tail and breaths fire onto it, lighting it, using it as a torch and light source. Bastion is stood with Knight looking upwards he seems to acknowledge Tokos presence "well Toko something is heading towards us and it has Ki but nothing we have ever sensed before that worries us, so it helps to have more fighters along side us plus i feel you could do with a challenge to see how far your training has taken you" Nero looks to the side and sees Toko, "Ave Fighter, you must be part of the reinforcements, no?" He growls slightly, looking back to the presence, feeling it close in on them as the others sense it far away. "Shit, its close" "Oh you guys are here? Damn I couldn't properly sense you, snow is distracting, all the tiny little life firces fluttering around everywhere, that and its really cold on my scars.... Its distracting... Hate you snow" Toko blazes his aura to stop it touching him and swishes his tail to put out the fire on it "I can however feel that.... What is it?" "your guess is as good as mine Toko but whatever it is it is strong, very strong so what do you say you up for a challenge?" he takes his finger away from his ear "well the message is out besides Toko there are a few more reinforcements to show up" "Shit, Move!" Nero shouts, taking Bastion and Toko by the collar and flying a few feet away before a orange lightning strike lands where they were. "That was close" Nero turns to see who the new comer is. The dust slowly clears before magma burst out of the ground, flying high into the atmosphere, reaching up into the clouds. A tall, around ten foot tall man stands in the place of the lightning bolt, wearing ancient rags with weird hair and a primal, godly presence surrounding him. He holds out his hand slowly and clenches his fist tightly, looking up at Nero and the other two, his bone chilling, evil voice slowly letting out his welcome, "Hello, Nero". "MY!" Toko grabs his scarf "TAIL!" Toko rips the scarf off "IS! Toko throws the scarf dramatically "LONGEEER!" Toko lets his Ki explode, then smiles at the new guy "Jeez you saiyans are SSSSSOOOOOOO egotistical" Toko draws swords "Thanks for warming the place up for us though cave man!" Toko chuckles does a pirouette and stops pointing both swords forward, The bandage has moved up into a bandana position still hiding his eyes and covering his forehead, he tilts his head to Bastion "Of course I'm up for this, look at him, FEEL THAT, I'm pumped!" Bastion draws excalibur and the prism of his rapture cannon glints but it seems more precautionary, "don't be reckless Toko we cant sense him out so we arent sure of what he can do, just be ready for a rush when it comes to it." he turns to Nero "uh friend of yours? or is their something we don't know?" "I have no idea who he is" Nero kept his eyes on the new Saiyan, his hand on the hilt of his blade, preparing for the stranger. "What's the matter Nero, can't remember your old man?" He grinned sadistically, turning to Toko, "I'd stay your blade, filth. I don't want to end the fun so soon" He laughed slightly. He walked over to Nero slowly, "That's right, I am Akuma Eien, your father and I'm here... To end you" "It's like all of you are in a Who has the bigger ego contest, you'd give Monarch a run..." Toko laughs "I mean who calls there kid 'Demon' I'm actually demon and that's silly, I mean at least its better than a vegetable but really, did your parents just hate you or something? I feel less bad for Brocco..." Toko grins "I'm feeling kinda slash happy today, the moment you make an attack I'mma gonna slash you" he nudges Bastion "So will this guy" Bastion puts his blade sideways on in front of Toko his voice serious "I may not be able to lock onto what his power is but i can sense he has a lot of it you can have fun by all means but we're gonna need battle smart Toko on this one don't exactly want you too get knocked out too fast and not have a chance to have fun" he stands ahead of Nero directly in front of Akuma "i'll bite what are you? i mean you are clearly saiyan that can't be questioned but not like one i have seen before" "Um, Bastion, I think this might have been a bad idea, I have no idea how to beat him" Nero backs away a little. Akuma laughed, "A toy, a trigger happy midget and my pathetic excuse for a son" He sighs, cracking his neck, "Long ago there was an event, a Saiyan with god-like strength was made and then he vanished, sadly the side effect of immortality was a pain" He looks Bastion in the eyes, "And who might you be?" Toko looks at Bastion, he cracks his wrist "I'm deadly serious Y'know what Tenshi is like" Toko slightly unsheaths it, the black aura that usually rages is intense but focused, the sense of death radiating it, Toko pushes it back in, and from his waist flicks a small blade that builds itself up into the Bravo sword, "Honestly I want to knock some of this 'Akuma's' ego off him" Bastion stands in front of him and doesn't seem intimidated "The name is Bastion Allara, Leader of the Novissimis order, former mentor of Nero and i guess vangaurd of this little defense force until the rest arrive" he stands next to Toko blade drawn "Well Nero we fight and use our power thats all we can do, he is strong but that's never stopped us" he turns his head to toko standing side on "it seems to thirst for battle doesn't it i wonder where he gets that from" Nero stands forward and draws The Red Queen and facing his father, "So, you're here to kill me that it? Well, I'll have to put up a good fight then" Nero grins, staring his father in the eyes. "Perfect, lets start the fun shall we?" Akuma grinned, "I'll get to see the child I abandond's power... Lets see how much you've grown over the years" He gets into a fighting stance. -- Start of Mission -- A God's Pain Akuma slowly stands up, grinning and laughing sadistaclly, "Is that all you've got?1 I expected more from You!" He looks at Nero with an evil, murderous grin. "Only the strong survive in this existence, only the strong will survive!" He gets in his stance again, "You lot, stay back. And show me what you're made of, Nero!!!" He roars up into the sky, Zeou Kai and Bastion behind him. Zeou Kai roars in his dragonic form and swings for Akuma his arm getting stopped by Bastion. Kai swings him off and Bastion grapples him tossing him aside. "You won't stop me!" Kai said as he collides with Bastion. The massive Dragon giving Bastion and equal force and a decent balance to his own strength. Kai roars and punches Bastion in the gut and Bastion returns it to his chin. The two share blows going back and forth with neither side giving an inch. "Kai.... thats enough" he starts channeling energy into his wings just to move him back "Knight i've got this under control you deal with your father, this is your chance to show the power you've gained show him the error of his ways" he blinks moving Kai away not a huge distance but enough to give them space. Nero nods slightly, drawing his sword and throwing it at the ground, hearing his father laugh like a mad man. Nero unhooks his armor and drops it to the ground, hearing his father speak, "What giving up already?" Nero grins slightly, removing the under armor of his chest plate. The armor dropping to the ground at an extremely alarming rate, creating a large dent in the ground. Nero cracks his neck, looking his father dead in the eyes. Akuma grins, laughing more and more as he senses his son's true power rise, "Like I said, only the strong will survive". Nero spoke slowly "You don't get to decide that, you'll never understand what it means to truly see... So I'll tear out your blind eyes!" Nero growls. Akuma ginned sadistically, "Then teach me with your fists my son!" Akuma charges towards Nero. Kai and Bastion appear where he teleported them and Kai continues his onslaught slamming Bastion around and Bastion returning the attacks hitting the dragon and damaging his scales. Kai strikes back damaging the robotics and circuts on him and the two trade more blows until Kai smahes him into the ground and joins him there. Bastion would spring back up and strike Kai knocking him back and the two would once again grapple. Bastion continues struggling until he seems to notice something, he jumps back but something appears to be wrapped around him attempting to restrain him it feels odd almost non physical he can hear a voice in his ear but in his rage it barely gets through to him. Nero's eyes turned white before changing a shade of dark red, similar to Super Saiyan God but weaker. He charged at Akuma, each of them punched the other square in the face, holding ground before they both reached back, synchronizing perfectly as they constantly smashed each other's fists together, both of them roaring out in anger. Akuma pushed Nero away by kicking his leg, Nero shook his head and uppercuted Akuma in the chin as he remained in place, pushing Nero away again and uppercutting Nero in the chin then punching him in the face, sending Nero flying back. Nero slowly stood up, growling like a wild beast as both fighters charged towards each other, charging attacks, their fists meeting, causing an explosion. The ground cracking and breaking around them as the ground underneath them rose into the skies sending a massive shockwave of pure physical energy across the universe, sending the feeling of two equal opponents of tremendous power facing off in a great battle to the death. The murderous intent of both fighters spreading across the planet, so strong it caused the Library to cower. Kai feels the same force and tries fighting it off. "What is this?!" He breaks free of it and then it tightens around him more. "What is going on?!" he can only hear the faint sound of tears, tears which sound familiar to him he can feel a warmth on his back as well as a much weaker limp grip almost as if it was damaged by him breaking free of it "....ase ....ke...p....kai...st..p....plea...." the voice is only barely getting through. Kai stops struggling and listens to the voice. He recognizes it through his anger and his mind. "Who is that... that voice..." Kai tries focusing through his anger but can still feel the rage inside of him. He growls and roars loudly adding to the already large feeling of dread in the air. Kai turns his long neck around to see where the crying was coming from. From his position he can see Sheena holding on as tight as she can her body looks battered from enduring his thrashing at this level of power and her shoulders appear dislocated from the force of being thrown off. Due to his anger what felt like a few seconds had actually been a few minutes thats how long Sheena was holding on trying to get through to him" Kai finally calms down and takes control of the form. He shrinks down to his natural state and looks at Sheena. He noticed she seemed faint and caught her as she began to fall. "I'm so sorry... Sheena." Kai holds her close and takes out a Senzu bean and feeds it to her. He knows shell be mad at him but now he feels like he has more control of his Dragon Form. Bastion would feel a hand on his shoulder and when he would turn he would see a brown haired man in his mid twenties with green eyes and a red bandana. He is wearing a gray pocketless hoodie and blue jeans with white shoes and has two angelic looking wings flapping gently keeping him in the air as Kai is paying strict attention to Sheena. "He's a good kid, glad someone like you is around to keep an eye on him and Nero." He smiles at Bastion and then looks back. "I think I'll leave you to it, I've got to find a way home." He says. He laughs a little and Kai notices him again. "Hey you're..." The man vanishes into a white light with a smile and a chuckle. "See you guys around. Stay safe alright?" he vansihed and Kai noticed Sheena's condition getting better. He held her tight with tears in his eyes glad he was finally back to normal. "wouldn't have thought the casual look rolled with angelic being but what do i know, uh i guess thanks whoever you are" he shrugs seemingly unphased by the random person who just appeared almost like he is used to strange occurrences he turns around and walks to the external side of the library A to sooth her with humming and B to give sheena and kai some privacy "i always seem to end up on the receiving end of an ass kicking a lot with you don't i?" she smirks "good thing i'm a little bit into that sort of thing" although she is healed she still seems tired probably due to the mental fatigue of the experience. "So this is over, huh." Tsurugi speaks to self, hardly loud enough for anyone to hear. He then glares into void through his Mangekyo as a spiralling sphere engulfs him and teleports him away, leaving no sign of him behind. Akuma and Nero remain in place, their fists still connected. The two breath heavily, rmoving their fists. "You fight well Nero, your strength is your greatest power" Akuma laughs lightly. Nero clenches his fists, "Well, I've still not taught you yet" He jumps towards Akuma, punching him in the face, sending his father into the ground. Nero sits on top of his father's chest, his knees holding down Akuma's arms as Nero repeatitvly punchs his father in the face, knocking him from side to side before bringing his fist back "Now, learn!" Nero charges it into a powerful smash that lands square on Akuma's face.The platform crumbles to dust and a huge wave of red, evil energy is send soring into the sky, coming directly from Akuma's face. Once the energy and the dust had cleared, Akuma was knocked out, leaving Nero above him, breathing heavily. Bastion has calmed the library by drawing Excalibur and using its light of salvation to show her if things got out of hand he could intervene "there you go now relax the fight is over" he turns around and walks towards Nero "so it's done, what are you going to do with him now? As it is a dangerous conundrum to face right now" Nero stands up, wiping a little blood from his mouth. He looks up to Bastion then down to his father, closing his eyes and sensing Akuma's heart. Noticing no signs of evil and that the pure hearted Saiyan had been restored. Nero picked his father up by the arm and flung him over his shoulder. "That is my choice, I understand. And I know of what he has caused but I will let him live" Nero smiled a little, "I'll see you in a few days time, just return to my castle." Nero flies off into the citadel, vanishing as the night comes in to shroud his castle. Bastion sighs "all that training still hasn't help your conversation etiquette, well whatever as long as you know what you're doing i'll trust your judgement. You were a good student lets just hope you stay the path" he dusts himself off "so i can say i fought a god today hmm maybe ichiro was right in putting me in the place of leadership..... ah crap i'd better go find Toko he hates the snow" he goes off searching for toko. Kai lands by where Toko crashed and finds his forlorn leg. He grabs his ankle and pulls him out of the snow like a vegetable. "You all good man? You were covered in snow." Kai says brushing some off his shoulder. Sheena and Kai had made up and Kai apologized until she booped him on the nose and they shared a laugh. Kai's usual smile was back as he looked down at Toko. "he's going to feel that tommorow me thinks" noticing he is still unconscious "aww he's all tuckered out, come on lets get him too his rock he should be able to regain his senses a bit better there what with his blindness. Plus i know its heated in there." A Strange Crash & A Strange Warrior Team Buffs +10% Speed & Strength to all except Tsurugi 20% Heal for All except Naikeman Knight * Health: 114,125/556,000 * Speed: 267 (947.715) * Strength: 274 (1164.425) * Fatigue: 1400/1400 * Equipment: ** Streamlined Combat Clothes ** Combat Gloves ** The Red Queen chance at burn every 5 strikes (5% bleed for 3 turns), if 10 strikes hit in a row, 50% chance stun, 25x Strength stat damage ** Kaio-ken Capsule (Hours Trained: 100) ** Broly's Headband (x1.1 Strength & x1.2 Speed) * Effects: 50% Regen Bastion * Health: 2,180,683/2,180,683 * Speed: 1932 (6377) * Strength: 2125 (7013) * Fatigue: 2860 * Equipment: excalibur, rapture canon, combat gloves, centuri atronic comba suite, broly gauntlets, ring of the storm flame. * Effects: sword strike is strength x 25 cannot be dual wielded, rapture canon own rush count of 15 does 15x strength if 5 or more hit has 10% chance to stun, melee damage x3.375, can activate ring to get 1.5x damge multiplier, mystic fatigue reduction rapture canon damage x1.5 * 65% damage resistance * costs 218,068 hp and 200 fatigue to maintain * fatigue cost increased by 85% Zeou Kai * Health: 568,125/1,010,000 * Speed: 4204.2 6306.3 * Strength: 3496.35 [ 5244.525 ] * Rush Count: 25 * Fatigue: 617/1,325 * Equipment: Sword, Yamato, Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes * Effects: 5.2734375x Sword Damage, 40% Damage Resistance Naikeman * Health: 346,968.75/590,000 * Speed: 1019.525 * Strength: 328 * Fatigue: 425/800 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, Juggernaut Armor * Effects: 30% twice per Battle, 45% Damage Resistance, Regenerate 20% HP for all Allies Once Per Turn Madara * Health: 1/376,000 * Speed: 639 (913.77) * Strength: 640 (704) * Fatigue: 258.5/500 * Equipment: ** Scroll of Seals ** 2 Swords ** Combat Gloves ** Streamlined Combat Clothes * Effects: Tsurugi * Health: 816,250/1,258,125 * Speed: 2213 (7714) * Strength: 1992 (6843) * Fatigue: 3,120/4520 * Equipment: 2 Swords, Combat Gloves, Scroll of Seals, Streamlined Combat Clothes * Effects: 30% Regeneration, 2 Swords, Toko *Health: 1/635,000 (Barrier = 63,500) *Speed: 571 (807) (Speed while slashing 1009) *Strength: 573 (1173) (Damage per slash 35,630) *Fatigue: 911/1125 *Equipment: **Combat Gloves **Streamlined Combat Clothes **Dark sphere **1 sword and Mecha Sword Bravo **Shibo Tenshi (Sheathed) *Effects: **Combat Gloves and Dark Sphere (+35% on melee +10% on everything else) **Steamlined (1.3x speed) **Mecha sword bravo (1.25x speed when using costs 1 fatigue) Akuma Eien * Heath: 1/12,001,000 * Strength: 7070 (8837.5) * Speed: 5090 * Fatigue: ??? * Equipment: N/A * Effects: ** 20% Damage Resistance ** Pure Saiyan Bonus ** Super Saiyan God Akuma's HP is lowered to, or below 5% of his Max, he takes no further damage and his turn immediately follows that attack. His HP is regenerate to 5% of his MAX and he gains a 25% Strength boost. This effect only happens once per battle. Active ** Saiyan Pride Akuma is hit with mind control he has a 75% chance to negate it. ** 20% Bleed for 3 turns. ** Stunned for Next Turn (Used) FIGHT TO 1HP! * Turn Order: Akuma, Tsurugi, Bastion, Zeou Kai, Madara, Knight, Naikeman, Toko ** Akuma cracks his neck, grinning at the reinforcements. "Oh, this will be fun" He charges forward and punches each opponent 3 times. (Tsurugi: 1 Hit, 2 Missed: 70,700) (Bastion: 0 Hit, all Missed) (Zeou Kai: 2 Hit, 1 Missed: 141,400) (Madara: 2 Hit, 1 Missed: 141,400) (Knight: All hit: 212,100) (Naikeman: all hit: 212,100) (Toko: All hit: 212,100) ** "A Super Saiyan God? How convenient", Tsurugi smirks as he enchants himself and his allies with Speed, Strength, Max HP, Team Speed, Team Strength Level 5. He then charges Healing Level 5 on himself, and using Mind Control level 5 (Negated) on the Saiyan. He then showers the Saiyan with (All Hit: 498,000) 5 Evil Impulse, 10 Dual Sword Slashes, (6 Hit, 4 Missed: 336,150) and whipping him 10 times with Ki whips. (1 Hit, 9 Missed: 14,940) (Note: Apply the Team buffs to your character(s) yourself) (Total Damage: 849,090. Reduced to 679,272) ** "hmm facing a god good i was worried cally would get dull" he enters his mystic form casting speed strength hp rushcount charge up energy and melee resistance level 5 before drawing excalibur and rushing akuma with 18 sword strikes (4 Hit, 14 Missed: 1,232,718.75) followed by 15 shots from his rapture canon (4 Hit, 11 Missed: 175,320) (Total Damage: 1,408,038.75. Reduced to 1,126,431) ** "Glad to see you all hre." Kai says as he takes out his swords then casts Strength, Rush, and Charge-up Lv5. He grabs his sword and sprints off at Akuma using his Mystic Transformation and then swinging his dual swords 22 times using Energy Slash. (7 Hit, 15 Missed: 690,734. Reduced to 552,587.2) ** Madara grins readying himself by using Mystic then casting Charge-Up Level 5 and using his Fire Breath (Hit) followed by Stun Freeze Level 5 (Hit: Stunned) and 5 Great Fire Ball Jutsu (2 Hit, 3 Missed: 92,400) with 12 Duel Sword Slashes. (1 Hit, 11 Missed: 29,700) (Total Damage: 122,100. Reduced to 97,680) ** Nero roars out in anger, going though his transformations before attacking with 5 Spirit Bombs (3 Hit, 2 Missed: 174,663.75) and 15 Sword Stikes. (5 Hit, 10 Missed: 181,941.40625) (Total Damage: 356,605. Reduced to 285,284) ** Naikeman raises his fist and heals all of his comrades by 20% and heals himself by 30% then leaps into the air and fires five Mystic Flashers (2 Hit, 3 Missed: 26,240) and Five Destructive Waves (3 Hit, 2 Missed: 19,680) yourselves by 20% of your HP. (Total Damage: 45,920) ** Toko cracks his neck "All about the ego" Toko transforms through all of his transformations, he throws up a barrier, "lets keep this simple huh big guy" Toko runs to him and slashes 16 times (dual blade) (2 Hit, 14 Missed: 57,007.8) then throws 3 Evil Impulses at him and backflips away (1 Hit, 2 Missed: 51,612) (Total Damage: 108,619.8) ** Akuma Is Stunned, 1,200,100 from Madara's Bleed. ** "About time, heh" Tsurugi smirks before activating his signatures "About time we can all use Signatures, great", he says as he manifests his Susano'o, pouring Demonic Aura to power it up. He then uses Team Healing Level 5 before casting a Mind Control Level 5 (hit control negated), Stun Freeze Level 5 (miss) and Incineration Level 5 (miss) on Akuma Eien. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu", he chants as he releases a Fireball from his mouth (hit 239,505), which makes it's way towards the enemy but before it can reach him, Tsurugi further fires 5 Evil Impulses back to back with it (3 hit 1,026,450). He then charges Ki Whips to whip Akuma 10 times (6 hit 307,935) before finishing his turn by closing his eyes and doing a Storm of Blows (7 hit 1,077,773) and unsheathing his Sword to channel Chidori and releasing a Sword Enhanced Lightning Cutter at Akuma (miss). (2,651,662 damage total) ** "time to get serious me thinks" he goes into potentia ultima and angelis and activates his flames causing his wings to flare out and causes his power ot go eratic like a storm "lets rock" he rushes akuma with 18 sword slashes hit followed by 10 ki whip strikes using the last one like a lasso to swing around hit him firing 15 shots from his rapture cannon hit, Stun. Reduced to 5% of Akuma's Maximum HP at this point Bastion starts walking away "i think you may have hit the end of your rope, come on men to arms the final stretch is here" he walks back to the other fighters nodding at Kai signaling he is up "LETS BRING A GOD TO HIS KNEES" he turns around pointing his blade at Akuma in sort of a rallying cry. ** Akuma starts to laugh sadistically, a fiery aura surrounding him as his hair turns red, "I'm not done yet, FOOLS!" He releases a massive burst of energy Explosive Wave then flies up into the sky, laughing like a mad man. "This is your end" He fires 2 Ultimate Energy Waves 4 at both Toko and Bastion hit Toko, miss Bastion before flying towards Toko, grabbing him by the throat and beating the hell out of him with 15 punches hit, "How do you like me now!" He throws Toko into a cliff, laughing more and more as his aura slowly fades away. 441,875 to everyone except Bastion. Toko just got knocked out. ** "Toko! Madara!" Kai watched his two allies fall and something inside of him seemed to snap. Bastion would look over to see Kai's blank stare and then his roar of power would push everyone back as he goes through his transformations, the wind forcing almost like a hurricane force. Kai grew larger and into his Dragon Form but he kept growing, even larger into a massive dragon with two huge blades on the edge of his arms rather than having two blades. "AKUMA!" The massive Dragon was by far the largest combatant out there. Kai then rushes forward, the huge Dragon moving faster than anyone expected and slashing at Akuma with a huge red aura x100 and using two massive arm blades pulsing with energy Energy Slashes (15 hit) Kai preformed an amazing display of speed attacking Akuma with an Illusion Slash attack (all hit) followed by 10 Ki Whips that looked as if someone had taken them straight form the sun (8 hit). Kai finished his barrage with his Illusionary Slash attack (1st attack hit and 5 of the rest hit) and Whirlwind Blades combo (6 hit). The massive Dragon then landed by the group shattering the very foundation around them. (a lot fo damage done reduced to 600,049) each strike envelops Akuma in a blue flame burning him right to the core until even his fire like aura is outflamed bursting forth like a soaring dragon finally the super saiyan god is brought to his knees *** Akuma Lost *** Everyone Else Won - 6,000,499.5 Exp Rp Area: The Lin Kuei Temple A Knight's New Home Part 1 Knight stands outside the frozen gates of the Temple, eagerly awaiting his Sensei to show him around the world. A little bit later a green glow can be seen decending into the atmosphere at high speed the glow is matched by the red glow off of the heat of atmospheric re-entry at that speed he reaches the ground and lands down on one knee fist to the ground his wings unfolding and then scattering to the breeze "Always wanted to do that" Knight smiled, clapping, "Very good Sensei, very good" He smiled, resting his back against the frozen wall. "so this is your new world, i must admit i didnt know what to expect" as he unhooks his bag something can be seen wriggling around in it "ah damn not again" he plucks elicia out of the bag "this is my daughter elicia and although i didnt plan it it appears she decided to hide in my bag again, so what you got ot show us?" Knight laughs slightly before standing up stright, "Welcome to Valestos, once ruled by the great Nine-Tails race, they were God-Like beings, even stronger then Gods but they abandoned this world, well that is what the Library said, she can be a little confusing at times" "she? I didnt realise libraries had genders, or could speak in general. What do you mean?" Elicia is sat on Bastions shoulder holding her teddy bear "isie this knight? he tall he very tall" He looked straight at Elicia, "Thank you" He smiled before looking down to Bastion, "Yes, it's alive and identifies itself as a female. It thrives off of knowledge" Bastion speaks under his breath "sounds like azmo i mean what" he looks around "those statues look similar to kitsunae one of the mizuho guardian dieties. Would the myths of kitsune spirits be similar to the beings in this statue?" "I am afraid the term 'Spirits' doesn't apply, according to the Library, they took control of mortal bodies and lived out their lives, when the mortal died, they returned with the knowledge and gave it to the Library. It is said that they are neither Good or Evil however a few have been deemed good and only one, evil" Knight replied, opening the frozen door for Bastion, "After you Sensei" Bastion enters looking around Elicia is doing the same though she looks confused "why does he keep calling you sesnei dahdeh?" Bastion smiles "oh yeah well Elicia when knight was younger i trained him, sensei is a term for a teacher or mentor" "Aye, although it seems even now you still teach me" He smiled slightly, he closed the door behind them and the temple lit up. Fires suddenly burned in their appropriate places, showing ten statues of five to the right, deemed to all be male, and five to the left, all female. The first two appeared to be Wolves, then the next were Lions, then Foxes, Cats and finally Scorpions, all anthropomorphic, with nine separate tails. All of the statues appeared to wear very ancient clothing and hold a spear in their right hands. "well learning is a journey not a destination, so every new experience is something new to learn" he looks around paying attention to the statues "hmm interesting, did this society have a caste system seeing as they seem to be very formulated and prominent almost like in a hierarchy?" "You're very close, sensei. These statues represent the families that rule each of the six kingdoms" He smiled slightly and pointed ahead, to a collection of five statues, all bigger then the prior ones, all Wolves, one looking suspiciously like Anaepi Owarimane. But she appeared older and stronger, however those five held swords, similar to Katanas. "huh that one there looks familiar but i cant for the life of me remember where" Elicia recgnises it immediately "thats the girlie who likes silvava" Bastion looks at her "is that so? ok then that explains a lot, so these ones are they perhaps warriors or defenders or something of that ilk?" He grinned, "That is Anaepi Owrimane, her and her husband, Akuma Blizzardmane are just some of the first fourteen Nine-Tails, the primal family. Those next to them are Shade Shadowmane, Yuki Snowmane and Masami Spiritmane, all the children of Anaepi & Akuma" He walked slightly forward, "They are the high princes & princesses, Anaepi & Akuma being the King & Queen, the rulers of all Nine-Tails" He looked back to Bastion, "It is said that Shade is the strongest of the race" "hmm sounds like an interesting being, though i wonder where a race like that could just up and go as from the sounds of it they werent lacking in power" Bastion looks at the Anaepi statue intently "if that is who Elicia saw i hope Silva knows what he is in for" "The Library said that they only went to the Void, and was told to give any and all info asked for to the new owner of the world" He smiled slightly and ran over to a stone table where there are papers, "Hey, want to see the full description of their race's genetics?" "yeah sure i bet that would be interesting, although when i have seen it i do have a proposal for you Knight. Actually proposal may be the wrong word challenge would probably be more apt." Knight handed Bastion the paper, it read, "The Nine-Tailed race take the form of any animal or sentient species they desire, often going for Feral formed animals such as the wolf or fox. Beings of infinite reality, their very atoms are made from instances in time, space and reality, bound in a Tacheon shell. With no DNA, RNA or genes to speak of, their blood is a mere memory of blood spilled, devoid of anything unique to the body. Because they do not exist in the usual sense, they live in the Void, the hollow space between universes, dimensions and time. this means they can access anywhere, any time or any place simply by wishing it, and due to their un-godly lifespan, they have devoted themselves to learning about primitive cultures by entering a host in a world, living the full life and taking the knowledge back once the host has expired." Knight smiled, reading it over yet again, "So, what is this challenge?" "well you've progressed so far with your training i figured you might be ready to reach the last stage of saiyan power, What i am saying is there is a level beyond that of super saiyan 3 however unlike your typical saiyan transformation it doesnt require anger. I think you are ready to try and attain that form but it will require you to master something far more primal than anger it involves taming your instincts" "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go already" He laughed, putting away the documents and running out of the Temple as fast as possible. Bastion stops him "whoa settle down their trigger, before hand i need to give you a warning when a saiyan is exposed to a full moon they transform into a great ape and become primal as soon as we get there you will transform to a great ape, to attain this form you need to regain your humanity to attain the next level i mean i will be there but you need to be sure you are ready cause there is no turning back when we get there. "Sensei, I will succeed, I guaranteed it, if I don't then I have failed myself" He smiled slightly, "Now let's go" He ran out Training Area (x1000) : The Lin Kuei Temple x1,000 Earth Gravity: The gravity here provides the harshest training conditions. You will gain 4 XP per minute, or 5,760 XP per day, and lose 2,000 Health per hour. * Slot 1 * Slot 2 * Slot 3 * Slot 4 Battle Tournament A battleground where you can host tournaments, and has eight slots available. Conditions: Nero can start in MAX Strength Combatants Bastion Allara * Health: 1/1,094,781 * Strength: 2125 * Speed: 1932 * Fatigue: 2470/2470 * Equiptment: excalibur, rapture canon, broly's gauntlet, combat gloves * effects excalibur does strengthx 25 2% chance to cause 5% bleeding per hit, rapture canon 15x strength own rush count of 15 if hits more than 5 times has a 10% chance to stun. melee bonus 1.5x Nero Eien * Health: 508,000/508,000 (236,562/635,000) * Strength: 285 (4282.03125) (Kaio Ken: 6423.046875) * Speed: 416 (3558.6) (Kaio Ken: 5337.9) * Fatigue: 1400/1400 (965/1750) * Equiptment: **Streamlined Combat Clothes **Combat Gloves **The Red Queen chance at burn every 5 strikes (5% bleed for 3 turns), if 10 strikes hit in a row, 50% chance stun, 25x Strength stat damage **Kaio-ken Capsule (Hours Trained: 100) **Broly's Headband (x1.1 Strength & x1.2 Speed) * Effects: Regen 55%. Damage Resistance 20%. Tai Tan Kaikaku (Signature Form) Edit * Pros ** x1.3 Speed Increase. ** 20% Damage Resistance. * Cons ** Costs 65 Fatigue per turn to maintain. ** After leaving this form, it has a two turn cooldown. Densetsu-tekina Kontorōru (Signature Form) * Pros ** Gives 1.5 speed boost. ** Gives 1.5 damage boost. ** Gives +5% Regen While Form is active. ** Does 1.25 Physical Damage to Dragons, Humans, and Saiyans. ** Does 1.25 Ki Damage to Majins, Aliens, and Ice-Jins. * Cons ** Costs 75 Fatigue Per Turn to maintain. ** Lasts 4 turns unless forced out. ** Takes 20% More damage from Majins and Aliens. ** Deals 20% Less damage to Aliens. ** x0.8 speed and damage for 2 turns after exiting form. ** Cannot re-enter the form during this period. Densetsu No Kishi Taitan (Ultimate Form) * Pros ** x2.5 Strength. ** x2 Speed. ** Can use Giant Shop Attacks. * Cons ** Costs 300 Fatigue per turn to maintain. ** Can only use Melee, Signature, Ultimate and Giant Shop attacks. ** Form lasts for 3 turns. ** Can only enter while in Densetsu-tekina Kontorōru Signature form. ** -30% HP per turn. ** Can only be used once per battle. ** Once left, his speed & strength become half for the next turn. Fight To 1 HP * Turn Order: Nero, Bastion ** Nero goes through his forms as the Conditions state. "Let us see Sensei how my power has grown" He spoke in his cold voice before drawing his blade. He fires off 5 Chou Makouhou at Bastion (1 hit 214,100) then attacks with 15 strikes from The Red Queen (7 hit 749,350) 963,450 damage total ** "Seems like your power has grown along with your stature" he pulls himself out of the him shaped crater in the ground drawing excalibur rushing him with 10 sword strikes.(5 hit) 398,438 ** Nero grins and flies up, facing Bastion. "This is my ultimate attack" Knight draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy combined with the forced energy of Evil beings throughout the universe, forming a Red Spirit Bomb in each palm. Then, he thrusts his palms forward, fusing the two Bombs together. He fills the energy with his own, turning it pitch black while being surrounded by black lighting. (He Charges his Ultimate Attack, Final Karma Annihilation) ** "then bring it Nero, show me what you've grasped" he enters potentia angelis and just stands their wings open excalibur sheathed "you get one shot" ** He roars out in pain, "Kaio Ken! Times! One Hundred" He uses KaioKen x100, charging his attack further, fusing more and more energy. He fires an Energy Beam at his opponent after screaming the name of his attack, "Final Karma Annihilation!!!". The beam blasts towards the opponent, when the attack connects with the opponent it seems as if a mini galaxy explodes from the epicentre. (hit 2,761,910 reduced to 131,330) Bastion body slowly disintergrates *** Knight wins - 547,390 Exp *** Bastion Lost - 199,219 Exp Battle Advancements Majin Magic (Majins) As long as Majins are on a battleground with this advancement, they receive an additional 125 Speed. Gravitational Increase (Saiyans) As long as a Saiyan is on a battleground with this advancement, they receive an additional 50 Damage and Speed. When their health is reduced to less than a quarter of their maximum health, the bonus is increased to +100.